Andrew Cooper
Andrew Cooper is a supporting Character in 'Magic Seekers' and leader of team Cobra. He is a 'Magic Seeker' who possesses aurora magic. Background Andrew was originally a wandering mage who offered his services to any who could pay him. He originally started his journey in the country of Ulos and managed to travel all the way to Edros. He often spent most of the money he earned on drinking and (mostly) eating. One of his many achievements on his journey was coming first place in Megro's eating competition (and still having room for desert). Andy claims that that was one of the few times he didn't feel hungry. One day when in Edros he got into a bar fight with some of the patrons after eating their food which he mistook for his own. After a prolonged fight Andy was eventually defeated by a Imperial peacekeeper known as Duncan Morgan. However instead of of being angry at Andy for the previous fight, he instead laughed and offered to buy him a drink. After a prolonged discussion Duncan convinced Andrew to join the Imperial Peacekeepers Guild in Edros. During his time in the peacekeepers guild Andrew was part of Team Red, a six man team which was made up of Andrew's closest friends. They accomplished many mission together until the demise of the team member Helen, after which the team was disbanded. During this time Andrew was in a serious romantic relationship with Helen and even talked about getting married. Unfortunately Helen died on the last mission of Team Red leaving Andrew heartbroken for nearly a year. Andrew rose through the ranks and recently obtained the rank of master. He is currently leader of team Cobra. Appearance Andy has a slim and fit build despite his regular consumption of food. It is unclear how he is able to do this but it seems to work in his favour as a diet is Andy's worst nightmare. Andy is also much smaller then most other people his age. Andy has short light brown hair and often wears a hood over his head while on missions. Andy also has a short beard that often looks roughly shaven. He wears a hooded brown cape with a bronze chest plate. He also wears black trousers with large riding boots. Andy also carries around a magnifying monocle which he uses for close up investigations. Personality Andrew has a somewhat laid back and calm personality to him. He rarely gets worried and takes a lot to get him stressed. An example of this relaxed attitude would be Andrew's very care free nature to his heavy smoking despite the fact he knows it's bad for his health, and will joke on the matter frequently. Despite this care free nature Andrew also has a competitive side to him as shown when he labelled his friend Duncan as his rival in life. Andrew is also a very kind and considerate person who will rarely hold a grudge against someone. One thing that makes Andrew stand out most is his love for food. Andrew will often spend the majority of his free time eating and has even been known to eat during battle. However despite this Andrew still remains in peak physical fitness, though it is unknown how he does this. Andrew also has a rather comedic side to his personality and will often make jokes in nearly any ''circumstance. '''Abilities' Lightning magic: '''Andrew is a magic seeker capable of powerful lightning magic. Lightning control: Being a magic seeker Andrew is capable of producing various sorts of lightning magic and often incorporate his lightning style magic with his hand to hand combat. Lightning bolt: Andrew fires a lighting bolt out from his hands. This lightning bolt can vary in it's power level and can range from giving it's target a minor electric shock to completely vaporizing them. Lighting chain: Andrew produces a number of lightning bolts from his hands that spread over a large area. The more area it has to cover the less powerful it becomes. Lightning tiger. Andrew produces a lightning tiger which chases it's enemy. Upon impact it electrocutes it's enemy. Lightning cage: Andrew can produce a large cage of lighting around him defending him from most attacks. Though it is his only defensive spell it is extremely effective. He can also use this spell to trap people. Lightning rune: Andrew produces various runes around the area. If his opponent trends on a rune then they are stuck with a powerful voltage of electricity. Lighting binding: Andy is capable of firing electric chains from his hands. These are capable of piercing through foes without actually hurting them, allowing him to grasp opponents and smash them around against surrounding objects. Lightning bullet: Andrew fires numerous lightning bullets towards his targets. These spell is used to temporally stun his opponents leaving them open to more powerful spells. Lightning Beam: Fires a large beam of lightning towards his opponent. Lightning shock: Creates a huge shock wave of lighting around him causing huge amounts of damage. This is one of Andrew elite spells. Lighting Incineration: Andrew produces a huge lightning strike from the sky which will instantly Incinerate his opponent if he hits them. Lighting Sky: Andrews most powerful spell. Though very little is known about it it is capable of changing the tide of the battle instantly. Lighting Ball: Andy can fire a large ball of electricity at his opponent. '''Hand to Hand combat: '''Andy was highly adapt in hand to hand combat. Those he struggled at fighting those who were highly skilled in hand to hand combat he was easily able to hold his own against regular fighters. His main form of weapon in hand to hand fighting was is own hands. Lightning strike: Andrew charges a large amount of lighting in his hand which is capable of large amounts of damage. '''Ranged weaponry: '''Andy is highly skilled ranged user and even has his own custom made lighting sniper charged from his own magic. Heavy shot: Andy is capable of firing a heavy bullet of lighting at his enemy. Rapid shot: This works just like Lightning bullet but is far more effective. '''Other abilities Super secret electric eel communication technique: According to himself Andrew can communicate with electric eels. However there is no proof he can do this and no one believes him. Relationships Charlie: Being members of the same team Charlie and Andrew work well as team-mates and are friends. Like the rest of team hawk Andrew very much acts the role of Sensei to Charlie even though Charlie is at the rank of Adapt. However despite this most of their conversations are often very awkward and only last a few minutes due to them being polar opposites in personality to each other. Duncan Morgan: Duncan is considered to be Andrews best friend and will often accomplish missions together. They also both used to be part of team red. Duncan is also considered to be Andrews life rival and Andrew regularly challenges him to random competitions. Duncan was also the reason Andrew joined the Imperial peacekeepers. Emily Rose: Team red (Alicja, Duncan, Tyler, Helen, Emily): Being a member of team red Andrew has a close bond with the members and considers them all to be his closest friends. Helen: Andrew and Helen were former lovers and were both part of Team Red. However this ended when Helen died on the last mission Team Red went out on. After her death Team Red disbanded. Not much is known about them as Andrew will rarely talks about her. Duncan once told Isabel that they had an extremely close relationship and that Andrew was heartbroken when she died.